thefilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Oleary
Sean O'Leary Sean O’Leary is a Sheriff Deputy for the LSPD and ex-chief of the Emergency Services of the state of San Andreas Personal Life Sean was born in a small hamlet outside Dublin, Ireland. Father Seamus O’Leary and mother Mary Catherine(Foley) O’Leary. Seamus was a hard working longshoreman in Dublin bay docks. His mother was a nurse at Saint Vincents hospital. Seamus and Mary Cat saves their money and immigrated to the United States and soon found their way to los santos. Seamus got a job working in the port of los santos working his way up to harbor master. And Mary cat took a job as again a nurse at pillbox hospital. They raised their only son Sean to be responsible, respectful, and extremely catholic. They attended mass every Sunday with out fail. Sean against his family’s wishes enlisted in the United States Navy, entering service as a shore patrolman and mater at arms. However Sean’s thirst for adventure soon found himself volunteering for service in the navy seals, his massive frame and strong upbringing being what carried him though hell week. He was assigned to seal team 3 out of little creek va. Where he learned many many skills, and was cross trained to be a medic. 8 years in the navy, Sean’s mother fell sick, however Sean’s team was training for a mission and wasn’t told of his mother’s condition until after the completion of the mission. Requesting emergency family leave, Sean returned home, to find that his mother had passed while he was on the cross country flight. Having completed his required time Sean left the Navy, and returned home to help his father. Sean decided that he would continue his life in public service and joined the los santos fire and rescue department. Quickly rising to the rank of Lt. Given his experience with the navy, he proved adapt at life or death decisions and time management. Sean felt the call to serve in another field, law enforcement. He was accepted into the los santos police department cadet Academy, and was a shining star, worked his way to police corporal. When the governor herself asked him to return to service in EMS to help run the department. In doing so returned to his old rank of Lt and then quickly was made captain. Under then EMS Chief Pauly he ran a recruiting campaign that filled the office with applications, eventually being promoted to chief of EMS for his good work. He effectively ran EMS like a well oiled machine, employing many of his leadership skills from the navy. Relationships While working in EMS for the second time he met a lady that struck his fancy, this lady told him she ran a car dealership and that she was pretty successful at it. The two spent time together getting to know each other more, and then Sean began to notice small things that didn’t add up to a car dealership. He expressed his concerns to his good friend Jack Sullivan, who at the time was a Lt in the LSPD. Sully did some digging and found out that the woman that Sean had fallen for was in fact a influential member of the American chapter of yakuza. Much to his dismay he decided to cut ties with the woman. After that Sean threw himself into work sharpening the skills of the medics below him to a fine hone. Finally reaching the point that he felt he could do no more for EMS, he turned the reigns over to his trusted number 2. Captain kitten power, who he had hand picked to be his successor. Now retired from EMS, Sean decided to take it easy and enjoy the good life. Playing golf and riding motorcycles, going off roading with his friend paulyd. But soon after his retirement a dark cloud descended upon the city that he loved. A masked criminal, known only as Marlo. The organization known as the west side mafia had once again reared its ugly head, and once more into the breach did Sean O’Leary go. Returning to his post as a police Corporal he, got the opportunity he had dreamed of, a spot in the Blaine county sheriffs office. As a sheriffs deputy he brought peace and justice to the wild county and turned his head south with eyes set on the city of los santos. Sean’s story does not end here, but continues as he struggles daily in the war on crime.